A print system which causes a printer to produce a printout of an image generated by an application program has commonly been known. For example, a print system which causes a printer to produce a printout of a sales slip (hereinafter called a “receipt”) image generated by a POS (Point Of Sales) application program has hitherto been known.
In the print system, when a printer is replaced with another printer, there sometimes arises a case where a difference is apparent between a printout produced by a pre-replacement printer (a printer employed before replacement) and a printout produced by a post-replacement printer (a printer employed after replacement), because of a difference between specifications of the pre-replacement printer and those of the post-replacement printer. In such case, in order to acquire a printout analogous to the printout of the pre-replacement printer, specifications and settings of the application program must be altered in consideration of specifications of the post-replacement printer.